Blush
by xXxsilvermusicxXx
Summary: New lesson, new training...how will both young Creus and Judge cope when they have to learn to control how they blush? and how far will they go?


**Fanfic: Legend of Sun Knight**

**Title: Blushing**

**Creus xXx Leithe**

**Genre: Yaio**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill...I don't own anyone even how much i wanted to [tough luck :]**

* * *

><p>Creus' Training continues…<p>

"What do you mean, master?" The young Creus asked to the former Sun Knight, not trusting his ears for the millionth times already.

"It has been deemed by the mercy of the God of Light in regards to the ignorance of his people…blah blah blah…" the older man said when all he's saying is [don't make me repeat myself baka! Rule number 1, listen to every word I say!] this is also noted with a swift hit on Creus' head.

"As I was saying…your next training is blushing."

Again, Creus can't believe it, nursing his now swollen head, he dared to asked," what the hell does blushing has to do with anything?" indignantly

"Silence" another hit…Creus squirm with pain…"Blushing is the greatest proof of innocence and purity! Such weapon gift is necessary in a Sun Knight's existence mission!

And again Creus is aghast, it have always been like this…making him do stupid things just to be the perfect Sun Knight everyone expected from the successor… still his master continues his sermon.

"The Sun Knight should blush at his second cup of alcohol…he should blush meekly at every gift he receives in light of His Holiness…and his cheeks should be stained with rosy colour everytime he praise the magnificence of the god of Light…and…"

…

"Are you listening Creus?"

"Huh? Ahh, yes, of course…I just don't get it." [It doesn't makes any sense…as usual] He thought in despair.

"What is it this time?"

"'HOW THE HECK WOULD I TRAIN TO BLUSH! That's next to impossible. No one can blush on will, for goodness sake!" he retorted, almost drained from exasperation.

"Of course they can…" a grin slowly spread from his master's face together with a cold chill that slithered at Creus' spine as he watched his master. [now what?]

**~xXx~**

Leithe's Training continues…

"Good job Leithe, you're doing great…now on to the next" The older Judge Knight exclaim as the Leithe's face became as pale as paper.

[I can't do this! First he made me take random compliments from complete strangers…left me naked in the jungle for days! And made me do all other embarrassing stuff! Thank God he didn't made me do it in public!—even as a child, Judge's reputation should always be intact—and all because of this training!] Leithe thought, looking all tormented with agony.

"Ready? Here we go!" The man said as he stamped another—it's actually a series of—picture right infront of Leithe's face.

Silence…

Then suddenly Leithe's already pale face became even paler… and just like before… he fainted.

"As expected from my successor," he pronounced with pride. "though we do have to fix that paleness of yours, but that's another lesson…so far, you're doing great."

"I'm not supposed to look at those kinds of pictures!" Leithe retorted, almost fainting again from remembering the lewd scene from his head.

"it's just a naked girl, child."

"I'M JUST FOURTEEN!" he could barely screamed

"Correction, you're already 15."

"But that's three months from now!"

Even at his advance years and his amazing mature look and personality, he still has no experience at the opposite sex. It's not actually Leithe's fault since girls tend to squirried away whenever he's near…he is the future Judge knight afterall…that's always been expected. And he already accepted that.

"Remember this Leithe…" the judge Knight added "a Judge Knight never (definitely with great emphasis) blush no matter what's the consequences or situation…one mistake and the image that generations have painstakingly built will crumble, do you understand this Leithe?"

"Anyway, you're getting good at this so here's your last test." [Take it another notch, and the boy might die from draining too much blood from his head!]

Leithe look up, expectantly, waiting for the worse.

"First, you need to find out the things that made you blush…" Leithe nod, pressure rising every second…"and then do it again and again until you can bear it, understood?" Judge commanded.

He frowned "Say what?" He asked not comprehending what his master meant.

"You have to get used to them, got it? Do whatever, to be familiar to it in every way."

"Um…I see, but…I don't know what else makes me blush…" He admitted.

The master was taken aback. It's true, they've done too many already, come to think of it, but there's not much that comes to mind that makes this boy blush. "In any case, we don't want you to be taken by surprise especially in a crowd; there's ought to be something else." He added, looking all please.

"Yes, master."

**~xXx~**

Anyway…

Creus went out to visit his friend that's not supposed to be his friend while looking all gloom.

[seriously, that Sun Knight is driving me mad! Forcing a minor to watch porno! What is he thinking?] he thought even if he did end up enjoying the show…[but really!, all those yapping about how he've never seen me blush and all that! I did too, I just can't remember when!] He continued sulkingly.

[And now I'm supposed to do something so embarrassing, it'll make me blush everytime I remember it! And to think no one has to know! Talk about demanding! It wouldn't be embarrassing if no one witnesses the act! It would feel like it never happened!]

"How's your day?" a voice asked.

"Leithe!" Sun exclaimed relieved to find someone to urburden the torture training he've been through. "You wouldn't believed what the tyrant made me do!" he complained

"Yeah, me too…" Both smiled at each other knowingly. They're actually at the secret comfort room of the Judge Knight, it's the only place they can talk freely.

Though they've never shared their mentor's teachings, they understand what each one goes through. In a world where both has a predetermined life, job, friends and even story…they became close.

"So you see," Creus related "he even offered me to call a brothel!"

Upon hearing this, Leithe's expression becomes sour. He unexpectedly stands up, tumbling his chair in the process. "Did you accept it?" he asked vehemently.

"Huh? O-of course not!"

[Master said the girl might be the one who ends up passing his training. Geez, that guy has no faith!]

"What's the matter?" he asked, curious at his friend's sudden reaction.

"A-ah, nothing, it's nothing." Leithe answered, trying to make himself calm.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I am-?" He glanced at the mirror adjacent to him…looking at his expression…there he is, tinted with red…"I-am…blushing…"

"Yeah, if only I could do that as easily as you do, you know whe-"

"Say, do you know anything about girls?" he quickly cut, his face becoming red.

"Like kissing and stuff? Why'd you asked?"

"Nothing, just curious, I guess." He answered coolly betraying what's under Leithe's mind as it goes overtime, almost flipping in thinking what's causing him to blush [Is talking about these things enough to make me blush? but why doesn't this happen when it's with master? Or any other person at that?]

"Well not really…but I saw something wicked today" Creus claimed, leaning closer to his friend, like he's avoiding anyone else to hear…when in fact that's impossible since they're the only ones around.

"Really, like what?" he replied not really looking to Creus' face, inches away from him [if that's the case…]

"Well, the girl is like-" […then I need to get used to this] "and then they…" [I-I need to get used to this…]… "It looks like he's—"[I need to…]

"Hey Leithe..?"

"Ah, what is it?"

"If you're so interested, then you should have these!" he offered merrily while lifting his robes revealing a bundle hidden and tucked at his trousers [it would be troublesome if someone saw "these" with Sun].

Leithe instantly glanced away, hardly noticing the bundle. "W-what are you doing!" he demanded. It seems like is whole body is painted red!

""Look!" Leithe reflexively stared at the pictures Creus is holding…then he fainted…all color drained from his face.

Confused, Creus said, "What's wrong? Don't like it?" [Master said I should keep it, for references I guess.]

Leithe was just recovering when Sun said "How about this?" another picture… another faint…only this time Leithe's color is turning purple…"Weird, so I guess you don't like this either."

"What kind of person would like that?" he mumbled.

"It's just a girl and a boy…so what? I mean, It's not like we haven't seen each other when we took a bath before"

"Don't remind me…"he murmured weakly, realizing his cheeks getting hotter again at the memory when they're forced to both take a bath, since he idiotically vomit at his friend… panicking, they end up soaked in water meant to clean up his mess.

[Ahh, I'm doing it again! What's wrong with me! And why? What's causing this!]

Sun's in the motion of putting the bundle back at his robe when a hand grabbed him. "It's you…" Leithe said.

"What're you saying?" He hold him by the hem of his robe.

"You're causing this…" he continue as he lift his robe higher…

"Hey, wha-what're you doing?" He said while desperately getting hold of the situation.

His face masked with seriousness that's almost frightening, with his hand slowly peeling away the layers from Sun's dress.

"Leithe! Stop this!" Sun's trying to struggle but Leithe is just stronger (way stronger) than him.

Then he pinned him at the tiled floor, giving him hardly any room to breathe, let alone move. And when Creus' naked beneath him, Leithe stopped.

His eyes roamed over Sun's body, like memorizing every exquisite inch of it. His deep-set eyes that mirrors the clear sky, his nose, the smooth porcelain skin that's warm from his touch, his ears, his lips, slightly parted from breathing too heavily…he wants to touch them, to own them, to call him his…how long have he felt this way for his friend? How long have he ceased considering Sun his friend in the first place?

Golden threads of hair spilled all over the floor, others entangled between them, linking them with the ones that has the shade of night…their distinctly different but at that moment, no one can tell which is which, not even their owners.

[Are you crazy?] Creus wanted to shout to him but when he looked to his friend's eye…he can't utter a single word.

It looks like he's the one who's suffering, like Judge is the one who's struggling.

A reflection caught, Creus' attention…it was his own image, only this time, his cheeks are red…

"I see…" he muttered. "Leithe…" at once, Judge averted his eyes, it's been a while since he heard his friends voice in this tone, and for the first time he's afraid…a feeling, long discarded trough rigorous training, and yet he felt it now…Does he hates me now? Is he mad?

He just wanted to stop Sun from exposing his undergarments again, but the moment he touched him, he just can't stop…Yes, he definitely hates me now.

"Leithe! Look at me!" and Leithe obeyed "take your clothes off."

Startled, he released Creus…his face reflecting how confused he is.

Both is unable to turn away, and really that beats the reason, afterall, he needs to familiarize the only reason that makes him blush and record as much as he can, over and over again, until he has enough to remember or in his case to get used to in times the need arises…like now…

"You heard me…" he added, both of them staring at each other…then Leithe slowly unbuttoned his own robe…while Creus watched.

* * *

><p>Fin…?<p> 


End file.
